custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Around the World Adventure (in BarneyandHomer's dream)
Barney's Around the World Adventure is a Barney Home Video. It was originally released in January 3, 1995. Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ and the kids on a tour to different places around the world, like London, Scotland, Germany, Italy, France, Australia, New Zealand, and Mexico. Filming Locations: Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Shawn * Carlos * Kim * Kristen * Michael * Derek * Tina * Luci * * * * * * * * * * Songs # The Barney Theme Song # The More We Get Together # Just Imagine # The Barney Bag # Wave the Flags # Let's Go on a Adventure! # The Airplane Song # Walk Across the Street #On the Bus and Having Fun (Tune to: Over the River and Through the Woods) #Castles So High #Old King Cole #Go Round and Round the Village #Riding in the Car #Ten Little Fishes #A Little Bird Drinks from the Sea #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing / My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean / I'd Love to Sail) #On Top of Spaghetti #Down by the Station #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #A Climbing We Will Go #On the Coach We Will Ride (tune to: Listen to the Mockingbird) #Growing #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow #The Rocket Song #A Camping We Will Go #Kookaburra #S'Mores #Hey! Look at Me! I Can Fly #The Mexician Hat Dance #If All The Raindrops #It's Good to Be Home #Being Together #I Love You Trivia * Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. * BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. * This marks: ** The last regular appearences of Michael, Derek, Tina and Luci. Derek and Tina would later return in On the Move, Barney's Party Celebration and The Best of Barney. Michael would return in Sing and Dance with Barney, Barney's Hollywood Surprise and The Best of Barney, Barney's Hollywood Surprise and The Best of Barney. ** Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was when the kids played ball, and Derek accidentally throw it at the Barney doll and it didn't hurt when he came to life. *The version of I Love You would later be used in "Let's Start a Band", "Once Upon a Time" and "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Michael wears the same soccer clothes from "The Exercise Circus!", "Having Tens of Fun!" and "Happy Summer Love, Barney". *Tina wears the same clothes in "The Exercise Circus" and "Barney's Clock Fun!". Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", the kids arrive at the treehouse) * Luci: This is fun going to play. * Carlos: It is. * Tina: Well, it's sunny and bright outside there. What should we do? * Kim: I know, we shall play here in the treehouse. * Shawn: Good idea. * (just then some ball flies in) * Tina: What is that which flew inside? * Kristen: I think it's a ball. We shall play ball catch! * Derek: Yeah. * (everyone starts to catch the ball. First Kristen, then Tina and then Derek) * (after Derek gets the ball, he accidentally tosses the ball and it hits the Barney doll) *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! Hi there! *Kids: Barney! Hi Barney! *Barney: Watch ya doing today? *Derek: We're playing. Sorry the ball hit you Barney. *Barney: Oh, that's OK Derek. *(Michael arrives at the treehouse) *Michael: Hi everyone! *All (except Michael): Hi Michael. *Michael: Have you seen my ball? *Barney: We have. Sorry we took your ball, Michael. *Michael: That's alright. *Barney: Michael, what soccer clothes are you wearing today? *Michael: Well, I wear my long sleeved blue soccer shirt, my blue soccer shorts, my white soccer shinpads, my tall white soccer socks, and my white soccer shoes. *Barney: Oh, I remember that before. *Michael: And in the time while Tina got her cast off, we played exercise. *Barney: And we remembered when Mr. Tenagain came to see us and we talked about ten. *Michael: Yeah we sure did, and before the day we had fun about summer, I taught Amy about soccer too. Anyways, getting together is important when we need our help.